particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Viceroyalty of Egelion (Egelian: Virreinato de Egelion, Caillan: Virreinat d'Egelion),' '''commonly knows as just '''Egelion', is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by Republica Nou Endralon. Apart from this land border, Egelion is surrounded by the Anatonese Ocean and the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff. The Viceroyalty of Egelion is an Enlightened Monarchy with a personal union under Indrala comprising five provinces - Amateria, Caille, Dul Kinea, Eder Gira and Ghadrash. Politics The Crowned Republic of Egelion has a bicameral legislature, consisting of the Third Estate''' and the Court of Nobles, and an executive branch composed of a Cabinet , headed by the President of the Court (Head of Government) . The Viceroy is chosen by the Holy Emperor, but is generally considered to be hereditary. The Viceroy is the representative of Indrala within Egelion. There is also the President, whom is the democratically elected representative of the people.' The Court of Nobles is the upper house. Heads of State The Prince of Egelion is the Holy Emperor of Indrala, Sima Fangxun. He has only the right to intervene in Egelian politics in extreme circumstances. The chosen representative within Egelion is the Viceroy, whom mediates Egelian politics with Indralan concerns. The Viceroy also is commander-in-chief of the Egelian military. The President of Egelion is democratically elected every 48 months, and has most powers one would expect from the President. Cabinet See Article Egelian Cabinet Ministries. For cabinet history, see Article Cabinet History of Egelion (in order of seniority) * President of the Court * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Internal Affairs * Finance Ministry * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Transportation * Egelian Health Ministry * Egelian Academy of Science and Technology (Ministry-level position) * Ministry of Agriculture * Interior Ministry (Environment & Tourism) * Labor Ministry Political Parties There is only one active party within the Crowned Republic of Egelion, the Communion of the Viceroy. History The Unification of Amateria (1000-1290) The unification of the central province of Egelion is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Eder Gira's History (50-1606) The (almost) full review of Eder Gira's History can be accesed from here: Ancient Eder Gira The Road to Unification (1585-1711) During the years of 1585-1600 the lands of Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a series of long-term treaties that ended in the unification of the 2 territories into the nation of Egalion. Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully in 1606. Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion in 1610. The government of Caille would refuse to join Egalion peacefully. In the face of Caille opposition, Egalion would incite three rebellions (1625-1678) within Caille to destabalize the Caillean government. Following the civil wars, Caille would rightly blame Egalion for the insurrections and war would be fought. By 1700, Caille would be conqured by Egalion and its government replaced with pro-Egalion supporters. With the help of the government created in the Caille conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. In 1711, the nation of Egelion had been born. Monarchy to Democracy The monarchy and noble class ruled Egelion from its conception till the Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057), called the Liberation War. The Liberation war was fought between the factions of the Republicans and the Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tried to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. Following the Liberation War, the treaty of Libertaria was signed and a new government, the Commonwealth of Egelion, was instigated. The government of the Commonwealth would rule for three years before holding elctions for Egelion's first democratic government. Democracy The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government of Egelion was elected. The nation of Egelion would remain openly democratic until the present day. Although, the nature of this democracy would change over time. The democratic government established in 2111 would undergo three name changes within the next 69 years. The name changes had little to do with political change and more to do with whim and bureaucracy. From 2111 to 2154, the nation would be called the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion. From 2154 to 2180, the nation's name would revert back to the Commonwealth of Egelion. Then in 2189, Egelion would be renamed the Republic of Egelion. The Republics of Egelion Following the renaming of 2189 that established the Republic of Egelion, the nation would undergo several eras. The First Republic The First Republic of Egelion would last 114 years from 2189 to 2303. The Second Republic The Second Republic of Egelion would last 67 years from 2303 to 2370. Egelion, at this time, would be ruled by a socialist government. The Third Republic The Third Republic of Egelion would last 24 years from 2370 to 2394. During this period, the nation would be controlled by the major southern ethnicity of Amateria, Ghadrash, and Dul Kinea. The nation's name would also be changed to reflect this cultural shift, becoming the Republica de Egelion. The Fourth Republic The Fourth Republic of Egelion lasted 28 years from 2384 to 2422. This era would also be heralded by a name change, the nation coming to be known as the People's Republic of Egelion. The Fourth Republic would be, like the Second Republic, characterized by socialists in power. Notable here is that at this point Egelion would birth the (in)famous Karissian Central Communist Party (KCCP). The Fifth Republic The Fifth Republic of Egelion lasted 268 years from 2422 to 2700. It was the most stable period in Egelion's history and was eventually overthrown by the brief Egelion Regency. Egelion Regency Egelion Regency was the brief regime lasting 13 years from 2700 to 2713. Short lived, it was soon replaced by the Családi Nemzet Egelion in 2713. Return to a Republic The Sixth Republic The Sixth Republic of Egelion lasted 51 years from 2713 to 2764. Named the '''Családi Nemzet Egelion', it was created after the Hungarian minority of the nation took control of Egelion via various pro-business parties. The Seventh Republic The Seventh Republic of Egelion was formed in 2764. The Seventh Republic, the Republic of Egelion has been dominated by extended periods of party dynasties. However the relatively stable Seventh Republic was brought to a traumatic end after an invasion by the UKSR. Communist Rebellion and the UKSR By 2851 KCCP took control over Nou Endralon, Dolgaria and Trigunia, forming the United Kerissian Socialist Republic (3287). Egelion was able to withstand pressure by the UKSR until October 2856 when the Caille-based communist militant group Caille Byltingarkenndur Vörður (Caille Revolutionary Guard) attacked Nordland and Northmoor. The CRG declared an independent Caillean socialist state, the Lýðveldið Sosialism Caille (Socialist Republic of Caille). The UKSR immediately declared recognition and support of the new Caillean government, putting it at odds with the Republic of Egelion. By 2869, it was becoming clear that the UKSR had neither the manpower nor military strength to conquer Egelion, thus later signing a peace treaty. Return to Peace The Eighth Republic The Eighth Egelion Republic was formed in 2873. Following the Egelion-UKSR War, Egelion restructured itself and was renamed the Federal Republic of Egelion. The new 3th Republic, Republica de Egelion In february, 2951, the Partido Alessandrista Reformado took over the 78,67% of the legislative power, and in April, 2952 approved a bill containing a lot of reforms previously seen in the third republic, also the flag, motto, and several names and charges in the republic were changed according to that. Reinstalling in most ways, the 3rd Republic. The Ninth Republic The Ninth Republic of Egelion was created as the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores took over the power from the former Partido Nacionalista de la República. The first change happened in June 3362, when PUT gained a majority of the Senate. Later in June 3364 and November 3365 the party gained both a majority, the presidencyand two thirds of the senate. The Crowned Republic The Crowned Republic of Egelion was created after the fall of the ninth Republic, under a personal union with Indrala, and ruled relatively unopposed until 3535, when its government was radically shifted to become a Sole Princeship (Dictatorship). The Viceroyalty The Crowned Republic of Egelion was radically changed to where it did not have a monarch for about twenty years. The monarchy was restored by Viceroy Benito de Nueva and his brother, President Alfonso de Nueva. The Viceroyalty was created to mediate between democracy and monarchy. Geography Communas (Provinces) Demographics Ethnicities of Egelion 'Egelian' The majority of the population, with about 60% calling themselves Egelian. Egelians lives mostly in the coastal and urban areas, where much connection with foreigners have affected their culture. Egelians are largely members from the other ethnicities that have abandoned old identities for a unified Egelion one. English is the primary language of Egelions, but many have kept family names reflecting ties to their former communities. 'Caillean' Caillean is the largest minority ethnicity comprising around 15% of the nation's total population. Most Cailleans live in the Caille Province , especially in its northern areas, but small groups of Cailleans live elsewhere in Egelion. They are the most religious of the Egelian peoples but there is also a large secular minority in southern Caille. Caillean, the most spoken language of the province, is closely related to Kazulian . Around 60% of the local population state it is their primary language. 'Southerners' Southerners are divided between Amaterians and Dul Kineans, make up the next major minority group. Southerners make up about 13% of the population and tend to speak Spanish as a first language. Previously the dominant ethnic group in Egelion, assimilation and mixing with other groups led to the creation of an "Egelion" identity. The remaining population that resisted such assimilation are the Southerners of today. Southerners are mostly limited to mountainous and rural areas of Dul Kinea and Amateria and share a history with New Endralonians, greatly influencing the development of the nations language and culture. 'Easterners' Easterners divided between Girans and Ghadrashans, were once the dominant culture of Eder Gira and Ghadrash. Much like Southerners, Easterners today are limited mostly to the rural and moutainous areas of the two provinces. They make up roughly 8% of the population of Egelion. Their language, Eastern, is completely unrelated to any known language in Terra. Many scholars believe that Easterners were the native people of Egelion. Their culture shares many similarities to Dolgavian and Trigunian cultures, but the languages of the various groups are in no way related. Due to the frequent interaction between Girans and Ghadrashans, Easterners tend to have more similarities between them than various Southerners groups. see Easterner (Egelion Ethnic Group) Apart from these there are also a large number of immigrants from different parts of Terra, these minorities form up about 5% of Egelion's population. Religion of Egelion The traditional faith of the Egelion people, Solduni, was outlawed along with all religions other than the Selucian Patriarchal Chruch, which is the mandatory national religion. Economy For much of Egelion's history, the nation has been considered a welfare state, with an economy prepared to back it. In later times this changed as the coalition government of the Partido eJusticialista and Federal-National Party introduced reforms to liberalise the economy to private investors. By the time of the Crowned Republic and Comunion Tradicionalista, the economy was largely privatized, with the exception of the military. Culture Egelion got a very diverse and high-profile culture sector, consisting of a great many museums, institutions and celebrities. Music is a famous Egelionan composer and musician ]] Egelion have had several great masterminds of music. The most famous is the composer Jaq-Pedro Lully (1642-1721) who served at the court of Egalion, and later after 1711 Egelion. His music widely played in Egelion up to this date, due to its important role in Solduni. Public media The dominant television network is the Egelion Television (ETV), mostly famous for its Egelion News Network, its 24/7 news channel. ETV also operates another 7 channels, focused on everything from politics to entertainment to nature. ETV's sister corporation, Egelion Radio (ER) is the dominant radio station consisting of 5 channels, plus several local ones. , ETV]] Famous Landmarks Grand Bastille The Grand Bastille is a massive defensive wall and ditch project that extends over the entirety of Egelion's land border. The wall is primarily comprised of a five sectional fortification (see Grand Bastille for more information). Along the Bastille are several military posts. Travel to and through the Bastille is allowed through several bridge stations and five main rail hubs that connect to the Web. The Moratorium The Moratorium is the largest prison in Egelion. It is run by Egelion's federal government. Since the allowance of prisoners to choose to participate in medical studies the Moratorium has become one of Egelion's primary medical research facilities. Sunlilies The lands of the Republic of Egelion has been hisorically rich in oil and coal. However, over the centuries, several of the larger ocean oil rigs have run dry. Rather than let these structures rust to ruin, the government of Egelion with the cooperation of private energy companies have transformed the abandonned rigs into solar power stations. Most of these stations also include an oceanographic research station. The Web A massive rail system, the Web is Egelion's primary means of mass transportation. The Web criss-crosses much of the nation, connecting to urban and rural areas of all kinds. National Holidays Military The army of the Viceroyalty is by the Egelionan government considered to be a tool to ensure that Egelion's government will never be challenged abroad. It has one of the largest military budgets in the world. The army consists of three branches, The Egelolian Navy, The Egelion Airforce and The Egelian Army. It is headed by the Viceroy. The armed forces of Egelion are also responsible for the Egelolian Aeronautics and Space Organisation. Category:History of Egelion Category:Government and politics of Egelion